The Siren
by Reegan10
Summary: It's every sirens dream to posses human feet. But as for our heiress, gaining two feet posses to be a challenge. Will she turn back? or will she keep it and fall in love? But then...who will be the lucky guy? . . .
1. Chapter 1

**The ****Siren**

Disclaimer: Naruto Never belongs to me

**OOO**

Chapter One: The Escape

**OOO**

"We are in a new crisis, milord. The eastern sea kingdom lead by Orochimaru is trying to get a hold of your kingdom and they won't rest until they have us under their power. What are you going to do milord?" the adviser asked as he looks at the ruler of the merpeople of the Northern Sea Kingdom. Hyuuga Hiashi, the ruler of the Northern Kingdom is a stoic man with long dark hair and white eyes. He bears the mark of a true ruler at the top right side of his black tail, the symbol was flame like but white in color.

The throne room was silent for a moment before Hiashi spoke once again.

"Then we have no choice but to defend our kingdom-"he was about to continue when the adviser cleared his throat. "What is it?" Hiashi ask to the man in front of him.

"I have also heard that the Western Sea Kingdom is trying to get a hold of your daughter during your conflict with the eastern sea. They know you never approve marrying your daughter off to such scoundrel of a prince so they are planning to-"

"Abduct my daughter and by abducting her and force her into marriage means they have the power over my domain once the union is forge. But which of my daughter are they planning to abduct?" he looks at the adviser.

"It is all ready known across the ocean that princess Hinata is the fairest of all the mermaid in all the sea kingdoms"

**OOO**

A young man with a black tail with a strange white X mark on the right hip side watch a certain girl with long dark midnight blue hair. And an azure tail with a beautiful white vine-like wrap around her tail that pass across her belly button and form an X that covered her very much endowed chest. She turn to him and gave a cheerful smile.

"Neji-nii! Look, look! I found a very beautiful pink pearl!" she said happily as she gracefully approaches him. Her lavender eyes were as bright as any pearl even far more than the pearl she's showing to him right now.

"It's so beautiful. Can you imagine? From a tiny grain of sand into the most beautiful pearl in the sea" she said as she caresses the pearl in her palm.

Neji might not show it but he always watches over Hinata secretly. He just can't believe that from just an ordinary looking girl she turn into the most elegant and exquisite maiden of the sea. He was about to respond to her fondness over just one pearl when a voice call his name.

"Master Neji!" a palace messenger approached them and bowed as he relay the message.

"Lord Hiashi is waiting for you in the throne room; he wants to speak with you and said that it is urgent"

"I see." He turns to look at Hinata who is still smiling brightly at him.

"I must go now Lady Hinata. I'll see you in the dining room these evening" he said as he proceed to the throne room with the messenger tailing behind him. Hinata could only watch him go and sigh, it was strange for her father to call urgently. After all, he is a stoic man.

**OOO**

"Lord Hiashi, you called?" Neji bowed before his Lord and uncle.

"Straighten your back Neji" he ordered and Neji did so and look at him

"Have you seen Hinata around?" Hiashi asked

"Just a moment ago I was with her in the pavilion"

"I see. Listen Neji, I have a mission for you that you have to take seriously. Just so you have to know. Our Kingdom is at war now against the eastern kingdom. And to top that, the western is planning to abduct my heir" Neji gasped, _Abduction?_

"The only choice I have is to send Hinata to land and Hanabi as well. So we won't have any problem with the enemy trying to sneak in and abduct any one of them." Neji looks astonish by his statement.

"Land? But, we have no connection whatsoever into the human world for almost a decade now. Even though I've studied human and their life we cannot possibly survive out there" he complained.

"Don't worry yourself too much Neji. I knew one trusted mortal who can take good care of you and my daughters. I've sent her a message to pick all of you up in a nearby shore these evening so no one would know that you had left the sea to join the land"

"This is too sudden, to leave the sea. How long will it take?" Neji asked with a confuse look on his face.

"I don't know, a full year maybe. I know that it is too sudden, but sometimes in order to succeed you have to take advance steps in order to win. I will send a letter if it's safe to come back or that the war is finally over. Remember Neji, you must guard my daughter well and see to it that she is well taken care of and so is Hanabi. Whatever happens, nothing bad must happen to them, do you understand me?" he ask in his stoic face and cold voice.

"I will protect them both" Neji vowed.

"That is good; tell Hinata and Hanabi to prepare. There is no time to lose"

"I will take my leave now." Neji bowed before swimming away.

**OOO**

"Lady Hinata"

Hinata slowly turn at the sound of the familiar voice and smile as she saw Neji approach her. But still it was strange for Neji to come in her room at this time of hour. It was, after all almost time for dinner.

"Aren't you suppose to meet me at the dining room?" she asked shyly. But as she looks at him, something tells her that he is not here to escort her to the dining room.

"I-Is something wrong?" she ask nervously when Neji took her by her hand.

"I'm afraid we have to leave now Lady Hinata. I'll explain everything once we have settle down." he look at her quivering eyes and force himself to smile to assure her that everything will be alright. Hinata believe him and decided to cooperate freely. But she is still confused as to why they were leaving. _Is he going to show me something outside the palace?_ She ask to herself as they were nearing the palace gate exit when—

"Hey! Neji! Here! Over here!" a little voice called out to them.

"Ha-Hanabi? What-what's going on here? What are you doing here?" she asked as she look at her black tailed little sister. Hanabi look at Neji.

"You didn't tell her?" she asked to him and Neji could only shake his head, while Hinata could only look at them confusedly.

"Tell me what?" she asked as she looks from Hanabi to Neji.

"Lady Hinata, please don't worry your self too much. I'll explain everything later, all the questions you want to ask will be answered and clarified later. Just trust me on this, all right?" Neji look at her hoping for her to understand. Hinata look at his face then to Hanabi and sigh in defeat.

"All right, but you better explain everything to me later." she said and followed Neji to a secret rendezvous.

**OOO**

They were heading towards the palace garden and to Hinata's surprise she saw her father floating still at the center of the garden.

"Father?" she whispered as he turned to look at them.

"Good, you are finally here." He turned to look at Hinata who slowly approach him first.

"Father, what is going on?" she ask. Hiashi turn to look at Neji who shook his head. He sighs.

"Listen to me child. I know you are having a big time dealing with all the confusion going on and that it is too fast for you, but right now our Kingdom is facing a great war and I can't afford to get my next heir be use as a hostage to win this war. I'm sending you to the human world to hide until the war is over. Until then I don't want you touching any water that is connected to the sea or the ocean. I appoint Neji to watch over you like always to keep you and your little sister safe. Don't let any human see your true form and always keep this with you no matter what." he took out a very beautiful necklace with a small closed clam made out of platinum with a small diamond on the front shell. He gave one to Hanabi as well that is made out of gold. When he turned to Neji, he frowned.

"You know that men cannot easily go out to the land, you know the law and the cost." he said.

"I understand." Neji replied.

Hiashi sigh as he touched Neji's forehead causing it to shine a bit bright before completely disappearing. But when Hinata glance at his forehead nothing change.

"Now go! Don't turn your back and swim out of the sea!" Hiashi ordered as he watched his daughters following Neji out to grasp air, but to his surprise he saw Hinata turn back and wave him good bye before swimming away completely. He slowly smile and whispered the words to himself.

"Good bye."

**OOO**

Once they've gasp the air of the new world they heard a voice from a short distance.

"So you're the one Hiashi was talking about. Didn't knew you were that young." they turn to look at a blonde woman sitting at the top of a big rock. She has a big breast covered in strange cloth and posses two pair of legs. Which, they'll be having in a short moment.

"Anyway, from this day forth you are under my custody. You can call me aunt Tsunade, and you are?"

**OOOOO**

O.O…Was it Good? Just right? Not good? This is my first fict. in SasuHina! I really love those two. .

I really hope you like it. Please don't be so harsh on me…a-anyway…Please R&R…^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I never own NARUTO...somebody else owned it…

**The Siren**

**OOO**

Chapter two: A whole new world

**OOO**

"I'm Neji and this is the heir to the throne Lady Hinata and the next one is Hanabi." Neji said a little bit politely as he introduce on the two's behalf.

"Well, I know who you are anyway. So let's just get on with." she looked at them who stare at her with a blank look and then she laughed.

"You didn't expect me to bring a large fish bowl now did you? You can practically change yourself into one of us. I'll be waiting on the shore with your clothes and don't make me wait." She said warningly as she looked into their eyes before proceeding to head back to the shore by jumping from stone to stone. The three look at each other and sigh.

"I'm gonna miss being on the sea." said Hinata as she look at the azure sea that sparkle under the shimmering sky and the silver of the full moon that hangs above them.

"But for the future of the kingdom we must sacrifice Lady Hinata." said Neji

"Well, what are you all waiting for, a group hugs? We must go, not a second to lose." Hanabi said before swimming to shore at a high speed. Within a second a shimmering light engulf her and as the light fade she slowly found herself emerging from the water.

"We must go Lady Hinata."

Hinata look at Neji before nodding with approval. Together they swim to shore and was engulf by the same light and slowly emerge from the water. As Hinata emerge, she found herself staggering as she felt two strange things intact in her body.

"Kinda wobbly, aren't you?" Hinata look over at the voice and found Tsunade smiling at her. She covered Hinata with a blanket before she handed Neji the last one.

"Are you ok Lady Hinata?" Neji ask, Hinata turn to answer him back but instead of answering him she gasp. She was taken aback by the strange marking on his forehead, an even 'X' shape place at the center of his forehead and a strange line on the left and right side of the x-shape which is bend at each opposite place.

"Neji-ni—your forehead." she hesitantly tried to touch it but feared that it might cause pain so she retract her hand. Then she saw Neji placing a hand on his forehead.

"Well, that's how merman under your age supposes to get once you decided to step on land, branded by your own clan symbol and poof!" Tsunade said as she looked at the symbol on Neji's forehead.

"Wow, its quiet cool if you ask me." Hanabi said as she look at the strange marking.

"Well, something like that could pass as a tattoo here in our world so you don't need to be afraid to show it around." Hanabi then started to giggle.

"Well, something like that is not what Neji would want to show around. Believe me, the moment he find something that could hide that mark don't expect to have it back" she laugh.

"Hanabi! Don't talk about Neji-nii that way, he's not like that" Hinata defended.

"Well gee oneesan it was only a joke, no need to get so motherly about it" Hanabi retorted with humor.

"Enough of that, we need to get out of these place and fast. Follow me; my car is just park beside the highway road." Tsunade interrupt.

"What's a car?" Hanabi ask which cause Tsunade to sigh deeply.

"Man, this is gonna take long months to teach you three about our nature" she said.

**OOO**

It's been almost three months since the three arrive at Tsunade's large manor, a few kilometers from the city. Three months, the two, namely Hinata and Neji undergo such many torments of night and day lecture and study about human cultures. Since Tsunade said they'll be living a life of a normal teenage school kids in about a few months from now, and that they still have a lot to learn. Neji was the first one to pass since he's exceptionally genius and he used to go to school until he was assigned to be the chief of the palace guard.

"Neji-nii?" Hinata shyly look at her cousin from the top of her book. Neji look at her from the book he was reading.

"What is it Lady Hinata?" he asked, this cause Hinata to pout.

"Can you please stop calling me that?" she said

"Once we are outside I will. But when we are inside and away from the human world I'm bound to address you by your rank." he said.

"But we are cousins by blood." Hinata complained.

"That is true, but still Lady Hinata that is not enough reason as to why I should not address you formally."

"But shouldn't cousins talk normally to each other?" she imply.

"Aren't we talking to each other normally right now Lady Hinata?" Neji ask as he raised one brow at her. Hinata could only sigh.

"I guess." she said with a slight disappointment.

**OOO**

"Hinata! Where are you child?" Tsunade's voice echoed throughout the manor.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata ask as she emerged from one of the many doors. Tsunade turn and smile at her.

"Oh! There you are. I got your uniform, here, try them on. And here's one for Neji. You'll be enrolled in a school about a week from now. Could you please tell Neji about that for me Hina-chan? I'm running late from a meeting. I'll see you at dinner. By the way, where's Hanabi?" she ask as she look around before handing Hinata the two bags with their uniform.

"She's in her room playing that gadget thing you bought for her." Hinata replied as she took the bag from her hands.

"That's good. I'm going now, ok?" Hinata gave a nod.

"Please take care, Tsunade-sama" she said worriedly.

"I will, no need to worry about me." Then with that she head out.

When she was out of sight, Hinata head back inside.

**OOo**

"What was that Lady Hinata?" Neji ask as he looks at Hinata who just came in from outside the room.

"It was Tsunade-sama saying that we'll be enrolled to a school in a few weeks from now and that these will be our uniform. This is for you, Neji-nii." she said as she handed Neji the other bag. He took it from her hand and analyzed the strange garment.

"I guess it's ok." he said as he gave it a last look before pushing it back to the bag.

"What about yours Lady Hinata?" he look at Hinata who was blushing so hard. _'I guess that it's a skirt'_, he thought. Hinata is not the type to show off some skin. Even when she was in her true form, she tried her best to keep her well endowed body hidden under those white vines.

"It's pretty but… I'm not sure." she said as she placed the uniform back to its place.

"I could ask Tsunade-san to arrange a new one for you." Neji suggest. Hinata shook her head.

"No, there's no need and beside I don't want to trouble her." she said as she look down, Neji watch her before proceeding back to finish reading his book.

"If that's what you want then I have no choice but to keep silent about it." he said, Hinata look up and smile.

"Thank you."

**OOo**

"Well Hinata, how was your study today?" Tsunade ask while they're taking their dinner. Hinata put down the fork before answering her back politely.

"It was fine Tsunade-sama, I learn a lot. Thank you for asking." she said with a slight bow, Tsunade smile.

"Still polite as ever." she said before she turned to look at Neji.

"What about you Neji? Anything new?" she asked.

"I read something made by George Willison about the first winter in Jamestown, where four out of five died of starvation. One man, his mind unhinged by slow starvation, killed his wife, 'powdered salted her, and had eaten part of her before it was known,' for which he was hanged." Neji said seriously, Tsunade almost got choke by her food. Hastily she took the cup full of water and drank it rapidly, once she was done she sigh with relief.

"N-Neji, isn't that a bit repulsive? Discussing like that is prohibited, especially if we are eating." she said, Neji could only nod. Hanabi was making disgusted faces at her own plate.

"You mean, you humans eat your own kind?" she ask as she shudder with disgust. This time it was Hinata who almost got choke down on her food. Neji handed her the cup of water which she took after a swift low bow of appreciation. Tsunade decided she no longer have the appetite to finish her dinner, and put the fork and knife down beside the half finished plate.

"Well Hanabi, if you must know. We don't eat our own kind. Either we have meat from a certain animal or we eat vegetables and fruit." she said as a matter of fact. Hanabi look at her with suspicion.

"How do you explain that movie I just saw not a moment ago with a human person eating another one, roast them and serve them to some other human people?" she said as she rose one brow. Tsunade sigh, there goes the dessert. She cannot totally stomach anything right now.

"Hanabi, that's just that, a movie. Now if you please excuse me I still have something to finish. Please continue your dinner without me." she said as she stood up and took off before you could even say 'one second', the three watched as she went out. Hinata look at Hanabi accusingly.

"You shouldn't have said that, Hanabi-chan." she gently scolded her sister.

"It's not my fault they got such a weird nature. Humans are strange." Hanabi said.

**OOo**

The following week was the start of the first week of school. Hinata was pretty nervous about it as she looks at herself over the large mirror. She took a deep breath then a large exhale when the door suddenly opens, revealing Neji standing on the door dress in a black trouser that rightly hugs his legs and a black long jacket with stand-up collar. And about his forehead mark, he covered it with a bandage he found in Tsunade's med kit which was left openly on top of a table.

"You look nice in your uniform, Neji-nii." she complimented with a bright smile, Neji slightly give off a smile.

"You don't look so bad yourself." he said indicating her black mini skirt and white button up long sleeve, which is rolled up to her elbow and a black necktie. Her white socks goes up an inch above her knees.

"Thank you." she said with a deep blush, some short locks of hair frame her beautifully heart shape face and her bangs slightly covered her lavender eyes.

"Are you ready to go now? Tsunade-san is waiting outside the gate." he said, Hinata look up at him and nod.

"Let's go." she said as she followed Neji out.

**OOo**

"Remember what I told you and don't forget to blend in, you'll find teenagers here are just like the same in your world too. But in a different way" Tsunade said as she drop the two in front of the school gate.

"We understand Tsunade-sama. Don't worry we'll try to blend in as much possible as we can." said Hinata. Tsunade just nod her head before turning to look at Neji.

"Now Neji, it's up to you to guard Hinata. I don't know how you do it but don't attract too much attention to yourself. Since you're a senior and Hinata is a junior, you have to make sure you get in touch with each other." Neji could only nod.

"Well then, we'll leave you to yourself now. I'll pick you up in about five minutes after school here in the front gate. Ok?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Hinata replied politely as she give a low bow.

"Were off."

"Bye nee-chan. Neji take care of her you hear?" said Hanabi from the back seat, Neji just nod at her in return.

"Bye Hanabi." Hinata wave at her before they completely disappear out of sight.

"Well it's us from now on." she said as she turned in front to look at the big building

"Here is your schedule." Neji finally spoke as he handed Hinata a small piece of paper.

"Unfortunately my room is on the east wing of the building. I guess I'll have to see you at lunch, please be careful" he said in a very serious tone, Hinata could only smile.

"I will, and please do be careful as well."

After a small bid of good-bye they head to find their room.

**OOo**

"Goddamn it! If it weren't for those stupid crazy fan girls frolicking and chasing all over me I won't be so much in this mess." whispered angrily by the strange but perfectly good-looking guy to himself as he tried to jump over the fence in order to reach the other side. But unfortunately due to haste of not getting found out by some rabid fan girls he lost his footing and slip down to the ground with a loud thud.

**OOo**

Hinata was silently walking down the outside corridor when she heard a loud thud followed by a groan. She was curious to know as to what cause the strange noise, so she followed the rustling sound and sure enough she saw a guy sitting behind the bush under a tree. He looks kind of cool with his jacket open up like that revealing the white button up long sleeve underneath with two buttons open. His hair was tousled and his face look flushed.

"Uhmm…e-excuse me, b-but are you o-ok?" Hinata can't help but ask as she looked at him. The guy suddenly bolted right up and glared at her, to her surprise he sigh.

"Don't tell me you're one of those fan girls again because I tell you-"

"F-fan girls? I-I'm afraid your mistaken, y-you see I'm new here a-and-" Hinata could no longer continue as the bell suddenly rang, the guy look at his watch and curse.

"Shit! I don't care who you are just don't cling on me or follow me or anything!" he said as he took off in a flash, Hinata could only watch him go. Then suddenly she remembered that she have to find the presidents office, she sigh as she slowly head back to the building.

**OOo**

"So you are the one Tsunade was talking about, I just met your cousin not a moment ago, he's a stoic one isn't he?"

Hinata watch as the president go over her papers and can't help but notice the hat and the entire strange garment he's wearing even though the climate is hot. She was a bit surprise when he instantly closes the folder and smile at her.

"Well now as the president I now welcome you to our school. Hey Kakashi, meet your new student, Hinata. This is Kakashi he's your new advisor in class."

Hinata turn around at her back and found a guy with white hair whose face is almost covered in mask, with the exception of the right eye. Kakashi examine her from top to bottom before looking back to the president.

"I guess she's ok. Come, follow me." he ordered as he opens the door.

"Please take good care of her Kakashi, that one is no ordinary little miss." said the president as he give Kakashi a very knowing look. Kakashi could only nod, while on the other end Hinata was having a hard time coping up with what they're talking about.

d

**OOo**

"Hey teme! You're finally here!" said a loud mouth blonde as he watch the dark haired guy sat at the farthest seat on the back.

"Shut up dobe! Shit, my head is aching." _I must have hit it when I jump off that stupid fence on top of that-_

"Got a rough night? I heard from Lee you held a party last night in your house." said Kiba.

"It wasn't me, that dobe suddenly shows up in front of my house with some bunch of guys and started bringing in drinks." Sasuke said as he rested his head on the top of his chair.

"Sasuke-kun~" a pink haired girl suddenly jump on Sasuke's desk and started flirting with him which Sasuke returned with an irritated glare.

"Get the hell off my desk" he said

"Oooh Sasuke! You look tired, want met to massage your head for you? You could rest on my lap." Sakura said as she positions herself in front of him patting her lap emphasizing what she meant. Sasuke look at her with disgust.

"Get the fuck off my desk before I throw you along with it." Sasuke said angrily, Sakura pouted as she gets off the desk and went to her own chair which is just four rows away from his own right at the second column.

"Hey Sakura-chan~! You could massage my head if you want." said the blonde guy happily. Sakura glared at him.

"In your dreams Naruto." Sakura retorted.

"Aww…come on Sakura-chan-" Naruto could no longer finish his sentence when the door suddenly open. They all head back to their proper seat as a tall white haired guy wearing a mask that almost covered his whole face enter the classroom with a long dark-blue haired girl tailing behind him.

"Alright, as you all know my name is Hatake Kakashi your new homeroom teacher and here at my left is your new classmate. Ms. Hyuuga, could you please introduce yourself to the class?"

"Hello, I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet all of you." she said as she bow low in front of them. While she was introducing herself, Kakashi was all ready looking around for her to seat.

"As for a seat. The chair beside the Uchiha is empty, you could take that seat. Sasuke could you please raise your hand so that Ms. Hyuuga could see you?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Why should I have to raise my hand when it's so obvious that almost the entire city knows my face?" Kakashi just acted as if he didn't hear that and turn to look at Hinata.

"Your seat is right next to him."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! How come that girl gets to seat next to my Sasuke-kun while you put me in a farthest reach?" Sakura complained as she glared at Hinata who looks uncomfortable from many glares she got from almost all of the girls inside the room.

"Because, I don't want any of you hitting on Sasuke for the rest of the day. On top of that I don't want to get any complain from any of your subject teacher. Now as your Advisor you should respect my rightful decision because no matter how much you complain or protest I'm still right. Now, Ms. Hyuuga could you please head to your seat" Kakashi said, Hinata was a bit hesitant at first but decided to obey in the end. Nervously she head to the desk beside the guy whose face was quite familiar to her, but she decided to brush off the thought and focus on the present situation she's having.

On the other side, Sasuke was watching her with his half close eyes. He have this strange feeling that he saw her before but thought that it must be because he have this many fan girls tailing behind him, seeing too many faces even for a so called genius like him is too much remember.

_In just a matter of seconds she'll be all over me as well,_ he thought with distaste and with a grunt he look outside the window with his chin rested on his upturn palm.

**O****Oo**

I'm sorry, I almost neglect this one because of too much work at hand. I do hope this is not a very boring or "WTH is THIS?" fict. I do hope to get a positive respond from some of you. If not then, thank You Anyway! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I Never Own Naruto… *sigh*

**The Siren**

Chapter Three

Hinata, even though how much she would like to listen to the teacher cannot really concentrate on it due to all of the eyes boring through her and all because of the guy whose name she haven't even start to remember yet. She close her eyes and slowly she sigh feeling depress. What a way to start a new life!

_I wonder how Neji-nii is right now._ She thought as she turn to look out towards the window, to her amaze she saw that guy- _What was his name again?-_ looking at her with an uninterested eyes. Her usual shyness turns up again and she can't help but to look away with a tint of redness slowly growing in both her rosy cheeks.

**OOOOoo**

Unknowingly to the new girl, Sasuke was watching her closely below his half close eyelids. For some unknown reason she seems to look interesting, not because she got those strange lavender eyes that seems to glitter behind those pretty long eyelashes. No, it was because she never bothers to look his way and not just anybody can do that. I mean, come on, who would try to look away from his flaming charisma? Really, either the girl is weird or she's just trying to get his attention by pretending not to look at him as if she doesn't know him. Still; he watch her closely as she squirm in her seat and then slowly she turn to look at him but once she found out he was looking at her she turn away with her cheeks turning red. Sasuke smirk, _Gotcha!_

_Maybe she's not so different after all._ He thought as he looks outside the window with a smug look on his face.

**OOOOoo**

The morning class ended without much more ado for Hinata except for the continuous glare she keep having from half of the girls in the class. She sigh heavily, when she was about to put back her things on her bag she notice a shadow looming over her. As she look up she instantly saw pair of bright blue eyes, blonde hair and a dashing smile. Hinata thought her heart leap up to her throat.

"Hi there, the name is Uzumaki Naruto, believe it! Anyway, you look kind of alone and since it's your first day want to hang out with me and my friends?" he ask as he look at her with a smile. Hinata can't seem to find it in her to speak, it's like she was struck in her place.

"Hey Naruto, don't force the poor girl if she doesn't want to." Said a pony tailed blonde girl whose face was half covered by her bangs as she approach their place. She turns to smile at Hinata.

"Hey, I'm Yamanaka Ino. You're Hyuuga Hinata right? Can I call you Hinata?" she ask as she smile to her.

"Y-yes" Hinata said as she look down with slight blush.

"That's great! You can call me Ino and him Naruto" Ino said as she pointed to the blonde guy who keeps looking outside the window for some unknown reason.

"Hey Ino, Naruto, you two hurry up! Those sweet bun won't wait you know!" said a fat guy who keeps munching on some potato chips.

"Shut up Chouji! Anyway, wanna go with us?" Ino ask. Hinata look up at her but diverted her eyes right away when she found out Ino was watching her as well.

"I-I would l-love to but y-you see-"

"Aw, so you have other schedule huh?" Hinata could only nod at what Ino said

"Well, can't help it if you have other schedule but if you want you can hang out with us too. Just approach me, ok?" Hinata smiled at her as she slowly nod her head. Ino smiled back as she waved her goodbye before proceeding to head out of the room dragging Naruto with her and close the door but not before Naruto could say goodbye to Hinata.

"Bye Hinata, see ya around!" he said as the door completely close. Hinata blush, it was the first time someone approach her with such open friendliness and greeted her like they were really friends at first. Hinata can't help but smile to herself. _Maybe this place is not so bad after all._ She thought as she stood up and head out of the room to look for Neji.

**OOOOoo**

"Is this place really right? But I don't think Neji-nii could make a mistake" Hinata kept mumbling to herself as she look at the piece of paper then back again at the place.

"I'm sure I pass this place from before" she said as she looks at the place once more.

_I wonder why that tree looks familiar._ She thought as she looks at the green place, a tree lining up with the wired fence serving as the boundary between the High school's back building and some forest ground.

"Well, I guess all I have to do now is wait for Neji-nii to show up" she said as she went to wait below the shades of the tree and behind the bush. While she was resting her head on the trunk of the tree something drop on her head with a squeak. She instantly open her closed eyes and look at her lap where a small bluebird fell slightly limping.

"Aww… you poor thing." She said as she scoop up the slightly injured bird and stood up.

"Where did you come from? I got to get you back but where?" slowly she look around then up and saw a small nest rested on some branch high up on the tree. She gulp, _I just learn how to walk in stiletto heels. I don't know if I'm up to climbing all ready._ She thought as she remembered those tortures she has to endure just so she could parade perfectly up and down a very long stair with those high heeled stiletto. _Tsunade-sama said it would come very handy in the future but I don't think it would help in this case. _She thought with a sigh and then with a determine look she inhale deeply and exhale loudly and put the bird on top of her head and started to climb.

_I really hope no one is watching me do this right now,_ she thought nervously as she felt her skirt go way up to her thigh as she started to step on some large bumps on the trunk and with a help of a small hole on the trunk she finally reach the branch and continued to go up until she finally reach the nest safely.

"Oh look! Here's your brothers and sisters" she said as she put back the small grateful bird among its five other kind.

"I hope you won't fall again because I'm afraid no one might catch you if you-"she stop in the middle of her sentence as she heard a light crack. Then she realizes the branch she was sitting on was giving away and before she could regain herself she was falling down the tree.

**OOOOoo**

Sasuke was walking at the back of the building. He often—scratch that 'always' went down there where he can be alone and rest where no screaming and ogling fan girls could get near even an inch on him, and most of all no Sakura.

_Geez, I can't even eat my food without her trying to stuff it into my mouth with her hands._ Sasuke shudder at the previous experience he had in the school canteen.

He look around and spotted a very good shade to rest on where no one could disturb him. He step behind the bush and tried to rest when all of a sudden he heard a crack and before he could even open his eyes to see what it was an amount of weight landed on top of him.

Whatever it was it almost took the breath and life out of him, right on the spot. He coughed and groan as he tried to sit up and when he open his eyes all he saw was lavender, all lavender and some patterns.

His eyes almost pop out of it's socket when he realize he was looking at some girls underwear, and that his head was trap between two pale of luscious thigh. He shook his head as he close his eyes and tried to think of dead puppies and grandma. He kept the mantra over and over again in his head until he heard a yelp and the body on top of him quickly moving away.

_Oh please let it not be one of those screaming harpies. _He thought with a silent plea as he slowly open his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, a-are you all right?" came a concern voice.

Sasuke was glad to see that it was that new girl he was taking interest only a moment ago-wait-was he suppose to be glad about that it was this girl who knew his favorite spot and the only girl who didn't show her underwear but he ended up seeing it? Uh-uh

"P-Please tell me you're all right" again with the concern voice, Sasuke turn to glare at her.

"Can't you find a better place to drop off to? You almost killed me, do you know that?" he angrily said at the now whimpering girl.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she bowed over and over again at him as she continue to apologize.

"Who the hell even wear underwear with prints all over it, anyway?" he said sarcastically as he brush off some dust and leaves out of his jacket.

Hinata felt her face heat up and her eyes started to blur. _'No! H-he saw my u-under—no!'_ she thought as she abruptly stood up. Sasuke was surprise at her sudden move and prepared for whatever horror might happen.

"I'm so sorry!" she said as she covered her red face and run off. Sasuke drop a sweat, he didn't expect that to happen.

'_She's not just weird, she's complicated too and in a stupid way at that.'_ He thought, but just shrug it off and return back to his rest with a thought of _'Who gives a care.'_

**OOOOoo**

'_No-no-no-no-no-no-No! I'm so ashamed, Neji-ni will be so mad if he found out. What am I going to do?'_ Hinata thought as she dash across the corridor while hitting her head because of her clumsiness. She keep blaming herself again and again that she did not notice someone blocking the pathway and instantly collided with it, hard.

Hinata gasp and then instantly all she could think about was to straighten up and apologize. Which she did after a few second of recovery from getting push almost four steps behind.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she keeps apologizing while bowing.

"Hinata-sama?" that familiar voice abruptly made her stop form bowing and talking and slowly look up to see the very familiar, yet now a confuse face.

"Neji-ni?" 

"Why are you running? I thought we decided to meet at the school background?" Neji look at her questioningly. Hinata started to fidget.

"U-uh…I-uhh…W-well. I got…lost?" the last part turn out to be a question but Neji didn't pay much attention to what she said.

"Well, come on." He started to lead the direction when Hinata suddenly grab his hand.

"C-can we look for someplace else. Like, a garden or some sort?" she look into his eyes with a puppy look. It only took a few second for Neji to surrender with a sigh.

"Well, they do have a greenhouse" he said as he started to head to a different direction, not wanting to lose some time.

Hinata gave out a soft sigh of relief but quickly straighten up when Neji turn back around. "Aren't you coming?" he ask as he rose one brow at her. Hinata quickly went to his side and followed him.

**OOOOoo**

"So basically we are not allowed to touch any water that is connected to the sea. Example: river, waterfall, creeks, or anything of the likes." Neji said as he closed his lunchbox.

"So, I-I'm not allowed to touch water?"

"It's a common knowledge, Hinata-sama. Once a merperson turn into a human, he/she is bound to follow certain rules in order to attain the form of a human, like not touching the water. Because if you touch water you'll turn back into a mermaid. Do you understand?" Hinata mutely nod.

"And, yes, I forgot. You can't tell anyone that you're a mermaid or else you'll turn into bubbles." He said as if it was nothing.

"What?" Hinata look at him as if he grew another head.

"It's a myth said in the sea kingdom. But you wouldn't know. Better be safe than sorry. and another one, if you _do_ transform back you better not let an human see you. It's bad enough we have to run away from home."

He stood up as soon as the school bell rang. Hinata quickly close her lunchbox and followed Neji out of the greenhouse. She sigh, she forgot to ask Neji about his first class. Better ask him next time.

**OOOOoo**

**An:** wow, how long has it been since I last uploaded the previous chapter? Any way, I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I never said I own Naruto—so I guess that means I don't own it.

**The Siren**

**OOOo**

Chapter Four

**OOOo**

The first day ended with Hinata miraculously still in one piece. She thought, with half of the girls in class glaring at her, she might not survive the day. But then Ino came to her rescue. She keeps Hinata company for the rest of the day, introducing her to the others except of course to those who still keep glaring at her.

For a mermaid who just recently turned into a human, let's just say she did well.

"Hey, are you sure you don't wanna come?" Ino asked. They were standing at the front gate of the school. Hinata smile at her as she shook her head.

"No, thank you. My cousin and I had agreed to meet here, I'm really sorry" she said as she apologized with a polite bow.

"Oh well, it's no problem. But you better come with us when we plan to go to Karaoke next time. Ok?" Ino look at her with a smile which Hinata return with a nod.

"Well then, see ya tomorrow!"

Ino waved at her as she went out of the gate and disappear when she turn right.

"Who was that?"

A voice suddenly pop out from Hinata's behind that made her skin slightly jump and swiftly turn around.

"Ne-Neji-nii. Please don't do that, you scared me" she said as she place her hand over her chest to emphasized what she meant.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama. I was just curious as to who that person might be." Neji said as he looked towards the gate. Hinata followed his gaze and realize that he was talking about Ino.

"Oh, she's a friend of mine. He name's Yamanaka Ino, her family owns the famous flower shop here in town. Why?" she look at Neji curiously.

"Nothing. I just thought she kinda look like one of my classmate who can't just stop talking."

This brings back the topic she wanted to ask.

"So, how did your class go Neji-ni—"

"Tsunade-san is here." Neji said without even listening to what she just said.

With a sigh Hinata turn around and saw a black car with the pretty blonde woman inside who was calling for them to get in the car.

Hinata followed Neji with a pout.

**OOOo**

"So, how did school go Hinata-chan?" Tsunade asked. Stealing glances at the two on the back from the rearview mirror.

"It was great, Tsunade-sama. I gained some friends on my first day of school." Hinata said with a cheerful smile.

"That's great Hinata-chan!" then she look at the other occupant who had been silently looking outside.

"How about you Neji?" she asked as she turned back to look on the road.

"It was fine, I guess." He said in monotone without even taking his eyes away from the window. Silence fell once again but it was all disrupt by the sound of a phone ringing. Tsunade snatch the phone from her bag, press the accept button and place it near her right ear.

"Hello? Yes . . . What? I thought I specifically told you to arrange it before the shooting?" there was a long pause before Tsunade let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright, I'll be right there." She closed her phone and put it back in her bag.

"Do you mind if we could just take a stop on my company for a moment?" she ask as she look at the two through the rearview. Hinata just smile while Neji just look outside.

"It's ok Tsunade-san. If only we knew you were busy, we could have just gone back by ourselves." Hinata said.

"Nonsense, it's your first day out here and as your temporary guardian. It's my duty to watch over you guys, especially you Hinata."

**OOOo**

It was a silent ride, until they stop on front of a large building. It was so big that Hinata can't see where the floor stop and the area isn't a joke. Tsunade park the car and guided them inside.

Hinata look around, they were left sitting in the lobby. Tsunade would only be gone for a few minutes so when she said they could wait in her office. Hinata decline politely and asked if they could just wait in the lobby. Tsunade hesitantly agreed.

"All right, if you say so. I'll make this quick so we could go back home early. Neji, look after Hinata. You hear?" she wave to both of them and head to the elevator where she disappear.

Silence was instantly cast as the elevator door close and the two of them sat on the empty chairs a few feet in front of the counter. Hinata thought for a good way to start a conversation when Neji suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to get a drinking water. Please don't talk to others and wait here until a come back."

"O-oh, ok." Hinata watch him as he went to the dispenser near the main door at the corner of the room far from where she sat.

The room was silent for a moment until a sound of a heel hitting the tiled floor continuously echo in the silent lobby. The noise was getting closer and closer and then suddenly out from the corner a woman appear with dark hair and red eyes clad in a black tight formal suit.

Hinata didn't notice the woman stopping a few feet away from her. Her lavender eyes were gaping at the red stiletto with a thin four inch heels.

"So there you are! What are you still doing here?"

Hinata look up to see that woman was looking her way. She looked around to see if there was anyone in the room other than her, Neji, and the person in the lobby. But as she look around no other person was in the room. She turns to the woman to ask who she was talking to but as she turn around the woman was already walking towards her in incredible speed while on those stiletto.

"You were supposed to head directly in the changing room with the designer. That dress won't pose on its own." She took Hinata's hand and started to drag her.

"E-Eh?" Hinata could only gaze at the aggressive woman confusingly. She shook her head and started to straighten things up before it goes deep.

"P-Please, you g-got it all wrong, I-I—"

"You've got nothing to worry about it. The schedule was pushed ahead because something came up." The woman interjected.

"W-What?"

"Don't worry, like all the other girls I'm sure you'll like him." The woman turned to give Hinata a reassuring smile. Which only confuse Hinata more.

**OOOo**

Neji could only look at the empty seat with a blank stare and a two cup of water in both his hand.

"Hinata-sama" he looks around, then finally his eyes rested on the woman behind the counter, he sigh. _'I guess I have no choice' _he placed the cup down on the chair and started to approach the girl behind the counter.

**OOOo**

**AN:** . . . how long has it been since I last updated this thing? Three? Two? Five? IDK . . . but please if you were reading this, please, please, Review, so I would know that someone is actually reading this. Your reviews are my only hope. My English suck so my mom hired a tutor. But I'm not so sure if my English would improve. So if you have any complain or suggestion about how wrong or (if it's possible) right I use this language please just say so, so that I could improve. Thank You~! ^-^

*Reegan10* - Mao-chan!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to? **( . . . )** Fine. I *mumble*don't own Naruto *mumble*mumble*

**The Siren**

**OOOo**

Chapter Five

**OOOo**

Hinata was still confused even after the woman showed her inside the room with cameras, lights, surrounding a decorated small stage.

"Hey Anko! Here's your—"

"Kurenai! He escaped again! I was telling him about the new—Oh! Is this her?"

Hinata look at the strange woman who was wearing a kind of a fish net dress inside a jacket and is wearing a denim short and boots.

"Yes, I think. She was still sitting on the lobby when I pass by to call the manager. Wait, who escape again?"

"That Uchiha boy."

Kirenai let out a frustrated sigh. While Hinata thought to herself, _'Uchiha? Where have I heard that name?'_

"Tell the photographer that there will be a solo photo shoot for now. That Uchiha is going to pay for this, when I get my hands on him I'll—" she heaved a huge amount of breath before storming out of the room. Hinata could only watch as Kurenai went out. When she turned back, her eyes directly met two pair of brown ones.

"U-Uhmm. . . Ano. . ." drop of sweat fell down and she was really sweating a lot.

"Now that I look at you closely, you're totally cute and pretty. With that fresh face and those cute pink cheeks, you could go without any makeup!" Anko step back and smiled down at Hinata.

"For now I'm your stylist and makeup artist, Anko, one of the best."

Hinata bowed politely, "I-I'm H-Hinata, nice to meet you. B-but you see I—" when she look up to explain her situation. Anko dragged her and pushed her to the room behind the thick curtain.

"Now then, what should you wear? Should I _make_ you wear the lavender bikini? Your skin is pretty smooth and creamy; you wouldn't have to worry showing every bit of those."

Hinata felt chills run down her spine as she looked at the woman who was snickering evilly while searching on the hanger for clothes. Hinata started praying for them to be appropriate.

**OOOo**

Meanwhile . . .

'_Where is she?'_ Neji thought as he reached for another door. But then he paused for a moment, thinking back. The pass few minutes each time he opened a door the place becomes weirder and worst.

When he opened the first door, a jungle with dinosaurs had greeted him. It was like a Jurassic Park, according to what he had previously read about those science fictions. The second one has a beach with those little coconuts. The third one was a dessert. The fourth one was a room with a stormy blizzard.

'_How did all of those fit in this one building?'_ he thought as he turn the knob and push the door open. What greeted him almost made his jaw drop. There, directly in front of him is a huge waterfall, a waterfall! Neji quickly slam the door shut.

'_I think I better find Tsunade-san first.'_ he thought as he traced back his step to the lobby.

**OOOo**

"Waah~! So cute! I knew kimono looks good on you. You look so adorable!" Anko squealed as she looks at Hinata in a white kimono tied by a yellow obi.

"Look here Hime!"

Hinata shyly look up to Anko and then suddenly before she could even blink a big flash of light momentarily blinded her and when she tried to open her eyes, her surrounding went in a swirl.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Anko asked as she instantly went to her side. Hinata shook her head as she slowly stood up.

"W-What was that?"

"You mean the camera? I'm sorry I took a picture. It was just that you look so cute! So—" Anko slowly stood up. That's when Hinata felt another familiar chill.

"A-Anko-san?" Hinata nervously look at the woman who was snickering while opening a certain bag. Anko took out something white and fluffy and turn to Hinata with her eyes in a sharp look. Hinata gasp as she looks at the outfit Anko was holding out.

"This is the newest edition of bunny outfit and it goes with bunny ears too! Now then—" Hinata took a step back as Anko slowly advance towards her with the dress in her hand and her eyes gleaming.

"A-Anko-san, y-your eyes a-are g-gleaming with d-dark i-intent." Hinata stuttered as Anko slowly approach her, eyes gleaming and lips grinning.

'_Neji-nii, where are you?'_ was the only thing she could think about as Anko pushed her in the dressing room behind the curtain for the second time.

**OOOo**

Neji heave a huge breath before letting out a sigh. He reached for the knob then turned it before pushing the door open. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he looks at the 'normal' room. It was a bit big but the props were nothing out of ordinary like the others he saw. Heck, from what he witnessed those things were beyond than ordinary. He step inside the room and spotted the blond woman he wanted to see discussing something with the crew. He sighed as he slowly approached her.

"Tsunade-san, we need to talk."

**OOOo**

Anko look at her watch and frown.

"That's strange; the photographer was supposed to be here a few minutes ago. I better call Kurenai, stay here ok?" she placed the camera inside her bag and then head out of the room. Hinata took this as her chance to escape. She slips out of her lavender gown and change in her uniform.

"_I'm sorry Anko-san."_ She thought as she open the door and hurried out of the room.

**ooo**

Hinata look around, all the corners and room look alike and she was pretty much lost by the time she head out of the room. She shook her head and put up a determine look.

"I have to hurry. Neji-nii must be worried about me. If not, then he must be pretty mad at me for disappearing like that." She shook her head as she turned into another corner.

**OOOo**

"Are you sure?" Tsunade look at the blank stare of the boy standing in front of her.

"Yes." Was his only reply, Tsunade sighed.

"All right, I'll just finish my work here then we'll check the security room."

Neji silently waited in the corner and watch the blond woman finish her discussion and sending her last order.

**OOOo**

Hinata looked at the dead-end corner with only one door in front, she sighed.

"_If I don't ask for direstion, the more I'll be lost."_ She opened the door and went inside, only to find herself in an empty studio with music filling in the room.

With a defeated sigh she turn around and was about to close the door when the music pierce through her hearing sense.

"_This song is—" _she looked back with wide eyes as she started to approach the stand with paper sheets laid at the top.

"_This is a song of a Siren."_ She thought as she scanned the paper.

"_What a very sad song. It's so sad that I could feel the heartache of the composer."_ She thought as she slowly close her eyes. The siren inside her was slowly opening to the familiar song.

She heaved a small amount of air and the next thing she knew, she was singing along with the music.

"_Why is it that this song is so familiar to me, where have I heard it?"_ many confused thoughts echo inside her head. Even though she doesn't have any memories of it, her heart seems to remember each and every word.

**OOOo**

A certain boy with dark hair and onyx eyes was quietly walking in the corridor wearing a famous scowl on his face.

"_Huh! Why should I put up with some stupid-squealing-girl just to get the cover done? Like I care."_ He thought as he turn into a corner and halt. He looked around.

"_I thought the audition was already finished a few hours ago."_ He thought as he slowly followed the soft voice echoing in the corridor. 

"_That's strange. Why do I feel like I know this song?"_

His feet seemed to work on its own. And without knowing it he was already standing in a corner looking at the slightly opened door.

**OOOo**

His eyes were focused on a certain dark blue haired girl from behind the control room. He was just taking a rest from all the audition when suddenly a soft familiar voice awakened him from his reverie.

He was captivated by her sweet voice and her serene look.

"_I found her. The siren of my song."_ He thought as he slowly head out of the control room and slowly approached her. But then the spell was broken as she stop and quickly open her eyes and instantly met his own.

**OOOo**

Hinata look at the pair of red eyes, looking at her. Her ears were pounding from embarrassment and she felt a faint coming over.

"I—I'm sorry!" she quickly apologized as she fled.

"Wait!"

**OOOo**

"Sasuke! There you are! You irresponsible kid! You still have a shooting! Hey!" Kurenai shouted as she spotted Sasuke standing in a daze.

"_Shit!"_ with that cursed thought Sasuke started to turn and run at the opposite direction while Kurenai chase after him.

"Stop right there! Sasuke!"

It was incredibly unbelievable how she could chase him at an incredible speed while on stiletto.

. . .

A few minutes later Hinata went out and fled to the opposite direction and then followed by a certain raven guy with red eyes.

**OOOo**

**A/N: **Yay! I'm so happy that I could still continue with this story, even though I'm having a hard time. Please review so that I would know that you're reading this and also to hear your advice on how I used this language. If my teacher were to grade this, he would say: "E-! Do it again! You're getting crappy day-by-day." Or something closed to that. So please review! ^-^

*Reegan10 – Mao-chan!


End file.
